


tell me it'll be alright (even if you have to lie)

by alstroemerian



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm so soft oh my gid, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/alstroemerian
Summary: "Sometimes the job gets to him."





	tell me it'll be alright (even if you have to lie)

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's gay and its out of character.
> 
> I can't believe I haven't written a fic for this yet.
> 
> Here goes nothing.

Sometimes the job gets to him.

He's looking out the windows of the conference room, staring into the city as the evening dusk turns into early nightlife. It should feel calming. Instead it feels, tainted, like he doesn't deserve to have peace when nobody else will.

He fucked this one up big time.

It's not like he meant to - or that he ever means to - he just overwhelmed himself with everything and the details got a little fuzzy and his emotions grew too loud and before he realized it he was screaming at the judge, not understanding how someone with the literal power of life and death can be  _ so wrong. _

Dammit, he needs a drink.

Warm, calloused hands find their way around his hips and he sighs, can't help but melt into a strong chest and feel that warmth travel up his back.

“You alright?”

Mike huffs in frustration, bringing his hands to his face.

“Define alright,” his voice feels too loud, garbled into the quiet. He sounds..exhausted, even to himself.

“Whatever you're beating yourself up about, you need to stop it. You got the verdict, we still won the case.”

Yeah, they did. But to what loss of their credibility? The precinct will always have the label of “the one with the lawyer who lost his shit”, and maybe  _ that _ 's the reason that it took so long to get the verdict in the first place.

Mike shoves the heels of his hands into his eyelids until multi-colored triangles appear.

“I managed to make a fool of myself  _ and  _ tarnish the reputation of the department- simultaneously.”

He hears Jack scoff and can feel the over-exaggerated eye roll without even having to look at him.

“What?”

“You think I haven't  _ constantly _ screwed up on the job? My career’s been on the line more times than I can count, and it'll always be that way but Mike,” He turns around, still secure in Jack’s arms, and wraps his hands around the back of his neck, “There is nothing wrong with being emotionally invested in your cases. This job will eat you alive without it. So you flew off the handle a little bit. So what? You’re not the first and you certainly won’t be the last.”

Mike sighs, shoves his face into Jack’s neck and breathes him in.

“You’re doing exactly what the rest of us are doing. What’s right.”

Mike snorts, works kisses up the side of Jack’s neck, his jaw, and stops just before his lips.

“Ever the poet, McCoy.”

Jack shrugs, leans in for a kiss.

“I don’t need metaphors to tell you the truth.”

Mike laughs, pressing in close to Jack.

“Okay, now  _ that  _ was truly poetic.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
